Red Lobster Inn
Red Lobster Inn '''(Simply known as Red Lobster) '''first appeared as a bar that is seen briefly in Walt Disney's 1939 film Pinocchio and then in 1968 which was 2 years after Walt Disney's Death that location from Walt Disney's 1939 animated Film Pinocchio was reused and refounded by Bill Darden by changing it from a bar into a seafood restaurant. History of Red Lobster Inn 1939 Originally a Bar It was originally a bar that was briefly seen in Walt Disney's animated film Pinocchio and originally named as Red Lobster Inn 1968 Fresh Seafood for Everyone Bill Darden reused that bar from Walt Disney's animated Film Pinocchio by turning it from a bar into a seafood restaurant and renamed it as Red Lobster by removing the Inn and opens the first Red Lobster in landlocked Lakeland, Florida. 1970 Business Booms Red Lobster catches the attention of General Mills. Backed by their resources, Red Lobster restaurants rapidly multiply from coast to coast. 1974 Shrimp Becomes Snack-Worthy Red Lobster debuts Popcorn Shrimp. People go crazy for it, and rightfully so. 1979 For the Seafood Lover In You® We launch our first of many iconic advertising campaigns, including Life on Land is DryTM, Go OverboardTM and Sea Food DifferentlyTM. 1983 O Canada We open our first Canadian restaurant in Ontario. 1984 Lobster Lovers, Rejoice We have our first Lobsterfest — and a Valentine's Day tradition is born. 1992 Behold Biscuit Mania Cheesy garlic goodness comes together to create our legendary Cheddar Bay Biscuits®. 1995 Red Lobster Charts a New Course General Mills spins-off its restaurant division as Darden Restaurants, Inc. 1999 Taking Care of Our Own We establish an Employee Emergency Assistance Fund, now called RL Cares, to help fellow employees facing financial hardship. 2003 Feeding the Hungry We start donating unused food to local food banks and homeless shelters through a program we now call RL Shares. Since its launch, we’ve donated about 20 million meals. 2004 Love at First Shrimp Our Endless ShrimpTM event launches and it’s a huge success. 2006 Bring on the Freshness “Today’s Fresh Fish” menu makes its debut, bringing fresh, regional seafood to Red Lobsters everywhere. 2008 Get Fired Up We bring wood-fire grills into our kitchens and train Certified Grill Masters to let the natural flavors of our seafood take center stage. 2010 A Maine Makeover Our restaurants begin to transform inside and out to a new design and décor, inspired by the historic fishing village of Bar Harbor, Maine. 2014 We Celebrate Our Independence Golden Gate Capital acquires Red Lobster and we begin charting a new course as an independent company. 2015 A Taste of Innovation As part of our commitment to keeping our menu fresh and our guests happy, we introduce sustainable, wild-caught selections like Alaska Bairdi Crab and Sockeye salmon, as well as bigger and better shrimp options. 2016 Becoming the World Leader in Seafood Red Lobster continues expanding globally, delighting guests in 11 countries and counting. 2025 This restaurant changed back to it's original name which is Red Lobster Inn. See Menu https://www.redlobster.com/menus/lunch#/drinks Logo History 1939-1968 1968-1969 1969-1974 1974-1983 1983-1995 le_1983.jpg|1983 le_1985.jpg|1985 le_1986.jpg|1986 1995-2009 le_1995.jpg|1995 2009-2025 2025-present Category:Restaurants Category:Locations